castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Secret's Safe with Me
Secret's Safe with Me is the third episode of the fifth season of Castle. Summary When a young woman is mysteriously murdered, Beckett and Castle discover her death may be linked to a repossessed storage unit up for auction. Was the unit connected to her death? Was something inside it worth killing for? The investigation leads Castle and Beckett to colorful “Storage Wars”-like treasure seekers and Manhattan socialites as they uncover the shocking truth. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Caroline Lagerfelt as Anjelica Henley *Shaun Duke as Felix Gozarian *Chad Lindberg as Marco Vinstrolli *Kevin Brown as Big Percy Jenkins *Rob Nagle as Kirby Smith *John Littlefield as Joel Pratt *Carlease Burke as Storage Manager *Dennis Cockrum as Auctioneer *Paul Zies as Frankie *Jacqueline Herrera as Peggy *Tara Batesole as Wendy Dupree (uncredited) *Alex Arleo as Wendell Dupree (uncredited) Quotes :Beckett: You told Alexis? :Castle: I didn't want to. Mother used her Jedi mind tricks on me. :Beckett: She knows, too? Castle, do they realize what's at stake here? Because if Alexis tells Lanie... :Castle: Alexis won't tell Lanie. :Beckett: Lanie's gonna tell Esposito, Esposito can't keep his mouth shut with Ryan, and Ryan's gonna blow it out of proportion. And Gates is gonna find out, and we won't be able to work together anymore. :Beckett: We all need our stuff, Castle. I’ve got boxes and boxes of it. It’s comforting. Reminds me of my past. :Castle: Your kinky past? :Beckett: I’ve got that box too. :Beckett: Yeah, long enough to write the word "lie". So our killer wasn’t a pro. She wouldn’t have been left breathing. :Castle: A dying declaration. But what does it mean? :Lanie (to Castle): Hey, that’s your department. :Beckett: Stay out of my stuff, Castle. :Castle: Your stuff? Need I remind you, I've already seen your stuff. : :Beckett: So, do you think I should talk to her? :Castle: No, no, no. No, she'll eat you alive. Let me handle it. :Esposito: Handle what? : Castle and Beckett: Nothing. :Beckett: Take your hand off your tool, Marco! : Beckett: Shut up. :Alexis: How can you be so smart and so clueless at the same time? :Castle: Practice. :Castle: I've worked a lot of murder cases, waiting patiently for the day I could unequivocally exclaim "the butler did it!" :Beckett: Even on the worst days, there's a possibility for joy. Featured Music Trivia *Alexis now lives in a dorm at Columbia, five miles from Castle's apartment. Martha remains a tenant of her son, ostensibly to keep him from becoming lonely. *Martha reveals that she was aware that Beckett was hiding in his closet in "After the Storm", making her the first person to have become aware of the relationship. In this episode, Castle reveals the relationship to Alexis off-camera, warning her of the consequences of telling Lanie. *We see another side of Captain Gates in this episode, who is an avid collector of porcelain dolls. Her brief reconcilement with Castle suggests that her dislike for him is not totally immutable. **Ryan's distaste for Gates's hobby recalls his irrational fear of dolls mentioned in "Once Upon a Crime". **Gates's anger at Castle is fully justified, and not just because his impulsiveness destroyed one of Gates's personal collectibles. The flash drive and glass eye had somehow been hidden non-destructively. Had he taken a moment to examine the doll, he probably would have been able to secure the evidence without smashing it. Also, while smashing the doll on the floor displays Castle's flair for the dramatic, it also contaminates evidence vital for the eventual trial. *As in the season premiere, Beckett brings coffee for Castle. In previous seasons, Castle had always brought coffee to Beckett, symbolizing his love for her. *This marks the third appearance of L.T. Tolliver as a uniformed police officer. First referred to as Scott in "Hell Hath No Fury", Castle calls him by the actor's own first initials in "A Deadly Affair" and now this episode. He is the only recurring, named uniformed officer in the series other than Ann Hastings, who has also appeared in three episodes. However, he is uncredited in this episode compared to the other episodes. *Castle at one point says, "challenge accepted". This is the catchphrase of 's character on "How I Met Your Mother". Harris and Fillion co-starred in "Doctor Horrible's Sing-a-long Blog", which aired for the first time on television the same week that this episode premiered. *At 31 minutes and 15 seconds into the episode, you'll notice of "Columbia University" area with students walking around is actually footage from Duke University in Durham, NC. References Secret Safe with Me Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes